A Love That Does Not Exist
by NoChoir
Summary: Most of the times exists.  DantexNero


_I initially started to write this an year ago with the wish of posting it on Halloween. When the occasion passed me by, this fic was left in solitude (haha) and only recently at October 2010's "arrival", I've decided to finish it and this time submit it at the right moment (Halloweeeeeeen). Well, it wasn't hard anyway since I've only added four more pages in word and that was that._

_Those being said, I hope you will like this short oneshot and have a very nice Halloween ^_^ ! ! (sorry if I've made mistakes btw)  
_

_Dante&Nero belong to Capcom  
_

* * *

The 31st of October was as cold and clouded as everybody expected it to be. But for Nero it was even worse. He could care less of the fact that all the children were happy to have a perfect typical Halloween day. And the boy swore that if he would hear just one more time the word candy, Nero would start spitting all the fucking sweets which will pass before him.

…Halloween, the cheerful yet supposed scary celebration in which people put stupid costumes on, to scare the evil spirits. Like it would actually work! Only a sharp sword and one fast gun could ever accomplish that, if not even better, kill those so amusingly called "ghost", that in reality are nothing else than despicable demons…

Nero raised his glare towards the grand statue of Sparda. He was alone in the abandoned church from Fortuna City, sitting in the first row and looking straight at the indifferent demon god. Above, the round stained glass remained broken and through that gap, the rain fell from Haven trying to annoy the stoned hero with its repetitive music.

Nero's light blued eyes narrowed with bitterness.

'You haven't saved me, Mister Saviour…' he spoke out of the blue, the boy himself not knowing what were those words supposed to mean. Maybe it was just Halloween's fault. Because on this exact day, he always felt more depressed than in any other autumn day.

Nero got up and slowly advanced, stopping in the spot where rain poured. His white tresses got wet fast, the boy being able to feel the numbing coldness on his scalp. In this moment he felt like doing nothing; who knows? Maybe the water will turn him into an ice statue and spare Nero the effort of breathing.

The young demon hunter turned his attention down at the devil bringer which glimmered with a glacial blue light; on its claws, droplets of water were sliding, Nero almost hearing their slippery screech. Wanting to deny it, the boy closed his eyes, now cold water gathering on his long eyelashes.

'If you're a savior at all…'

Nero realized that there was a small but somehow very important part of him that felt miserably lonely and begged to be released from inside the empty box of silence. And it seemed he lacked the strength to do it alone. Nero snapped his eyes opened in a childish disappointment and looked at Sparda as if demanding an explanation. "_Where is he now? Why can't he come here just one more time?_"

Loosing his composure Nero fired Blue Rose towards the sky wanting a more powerful sound to fill the air and pierce the clouds. But as if even the Paradise above denied his even most insignificant wishes, soon the bullet was send right back at his feet, at the impact voicing a low cling.

Since Sanctus was dead, Nero went from time to time to visit Dante. He did not know why but there was something about the half devil that really made Nero to want to be around him. And this thing was more than annoying for the young boy which hated himself for every time he went to see the other. Did he want something from that guy or what? What was it so special at Dante, the old man which always loved to laugh at him by bringing stupid remarks about his age, stature, basically everything he could find a fault? It was frustrating and annoying, making Nero to want to chop off the half humans head. Every time he was leaving to go at Dante, the boy left with a strange and unspeakable feeling which was intoxicating his senses; but by the minute he entered the Devil My Cry's door, Nero already was feeling the need to shoot a hole through the man's head or more likely in his own.

It's been four months in which the boy hasn't heard any news from the other but of course he did not expected to. After all, the only time Dante send something to him was an empty letter that made Nero even more pissed. What was he supposed to do with a blank piece of paper? The next day he left Fortuna city to go straight to the man and was utterly angered at the others explanation which contained the following words: **"I don't send letters. It must be a mistake or a stupid joke**. **And you little one, you fell for it, haha…to be young and naïve again."** Without sparing another second, Nero turned around and left the shop slamming the door behind him and swearing Dante's and his own idiocy. That was the last time he spoke to the other. And now he found himself missing Dante's eyes and ironic smiles. How pathetic.

Nero's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the churches door opening with a tired creak. In the next seconds his heart has gotten heavier with unease. Kyrie entered shyly and closed her umbrella with delicate movements. For a pair of minutes she just stood there without moving or saying anything so Nero went to stay down on a long and wooden bench. He placed o leg over the other and crossed his arms waiting to see what the girl will do next.

Eventually the girl said with a frail tonality:

'I was having a walk and I heard a gun firing from here… I somehow knew it was you so… here I am…'

Nero continued to stare blankly at the Sparda statue which lacked his sword. Only after a while he realized that he should say something.

'Having a walk on a rainy day it's not such a good idea.'

'Well I had the umbrella to keep myself dry.' Kyrie replied and in the same time started to walk towards the boy as if his answer was an approval for her approach.

'I see…'

The girl eventually came and sat down on the same bench the other was staying.

'So what are you doing here?'

'Meh…' Nero wasn't in the mood to give explanation on things he himself didn't understand so he just pretended to be antisocial for now.

'Nero, what's wrong?'

That single question, spoken with such a familiar tone made the boy taste bitter lead on his tongue.

With an ironic smile he got up and said:

'I'm outta here.'

'But-'

'I know you're not done talking but all this preaching's putting me to sleep.'

With that the boy left giving no chance for Kyrie to add anything else. He exited the church leaving the doors wide open behind him and did not bother to put his hood on, after all Nero's hair was already wet.

As the boy walked deeper into the town he could already see kids cheerfully walking with bags full of candies. What was up with them? Didn't they know that sweets were bad for the health anyway? And it was freaking raining outside! What kind of parents would send their mutts "trick or fucking treating" on such a shitty weather? Or maybe the kids just banged their little heads into the floor until they were left to do how they please…

'What are you supposed to be?' asked a little girl from behind Nero. He turned to see her wearing a simple princess like outfit with a cute umbrella.

'What do you mean?'

'Is your costume incomplete or what? That hand was supposed to be from what?'

Nero glanced at his demonic hand and clenched his teeth in annoyance. There were times when he was happy he had the devil bringer but moments when he wished it was just a costume.

'Well?'

'That's the best I could turn myself into…But who knows, maybe in time I'll be wearing more than a hand, but personally I hope not.'

'But if you won't have a complete costume no one will give you sweets.'

'Like I would want to!'

'Here, you can have one of mine!' the small girl pulled out of her bag a chocolate candy with mint in the core and she stretched it towards Nero with a smile. The boy somehow couldn't bring himself to say no so with a grim face he took the offered little gift and turned around waving at the girl. But he did not eat it, instead putting it in one of his pockets.

Continuing to walk randomly on the paved streets Nero realized he was having no destination or no clue of where he should go next. So he stopped, taking his time to look in the distance at the dark horizon over which a thin line of dead light was measuring its length. Nero came to realize that there was something dead in him and he could not grasp its carrion which continued rotting inside his very soul.

A burning desire fed by fear made the young boy to decide on one thing: he had to go and see Dante.

Without a second thought he started running towards the half devil's city not caring about the weather and determinate by any means to be there as fast as he could.

By the time Nero was in front of Dante's shop, the boy was panting, white steam dancing on his now purple like lips. He was soaked wet but gave no attention to that. After all, he came all this way on today's terrible weather not to start whining around but to see Dante. His pride was seeming to die in him with a low and sharp whisper as Nero stepped through Devil May Cry's door.

He expected to see the devil hunter staying with his legs lazily over the desk but as if life wanted to prove that even the stable entities of the world can change, Dante was mysteriously missing. Nero closed the door behind him with a bang and as a result Trish appeared from the top of the stairs bearing her usual smile.

'What do we have here? A stray puppy trying to find shelter from the rain?'

'Where's Dante?' asked Nero already being too used with the woman's irony.

'Well, I don't know, he just walked out two hours ago saying he'll be having a walk.'

'So there is no mission involved?'

'Guess not…' answered Trish shrugging in a lazy manner. She sat on the vacant chair, putting her legs over the desk as if trying to compensate for Dante's absence. 'But what's the matter? You need any help?'

'N-no.' Nero hasn't thought of an excuse for his visit so he ended up replying halfheartedly.

'You know, I'm as good dealing with problems as Dante is, actually even better because what the hell, he's causing them!' Trish said laughing and then continuing with an alluring voice: 'If you're in a pinch, I can help too.'

'Well thank you. But help it's not what I'm looking for.' said Nero loosing his patience in front of the demoness.

'Oh I get it. It's something between men right?' she asked looking at her onyx fingernails.

'You could say so…'

'Well you're free to stay here and wait for the lone dog to return.'

As nice as that sound Nero didn't felt too comfortable in the presence of Trish ex-Gloria, especially not now when he was in no mood for the woman's charming games. So instead he replied:

'He must be somewhere out there. I don't want to waste time around so I'll be going after him.'

'Search yourself kid.'

Nero felt his eye twitching at the sound of the last word, hating Dante for burdening his existence with such an annoying nickname. Without another word he hurried out the door and back into the rain, having no clue where he should go next. To a nude bar?

The boy turned to stare blankly at the shop's logo, which was shining with vulgarity: _**DEVIL MAY CRY**_. For an unknown reason he started hating this small phrase but he was not given the time to find the fountain of this venom because he suddenly felt an intensity of power ghosting on the streets. It was like a big negative energy spread its breath over the entire area. Strangely enough it did not gave off a dangerous feeling, more like a sad frustration. Thinking that Dante may be linked with this demonic fog (after all "unpaid" missions pop up from nowhere when the world seems the sweetest) Nero decided to follow the current tracks hoping for the best.

The place where he finally arrived was the least expected but Nero had to admit that it was a suited cliché. Where else could a demon's place be more proper than a graveyard?

Cautious, the young hunter entered through the large gates. Those, together with the fence, were made out of railing with scroll design, representing in an abstract way different flowers in the process of withering.

Nero usually tried to avoid entering such places but not because he was afraid or so. The thought that the only things surrounding him were tomb stones under which dead bodies were buried didn't make him feel too comfortable. Life was already a graveyard of regrets, so what's the point of visiting the earthly realm of the dead and pile more suffering up your spine?

But then again, being the parentless child, Nero never felt the need to go visit someone's tomb because he had no relatives. And so, based on his existence's destitutions, the boy was making his own principles without even realizing it.

Although unease was lurking in his heart, Nero moved on, finding himself in a vast ocean of tombs which were aligned in almost perfect rows and columns. The graveyard continued on over a hill and probably over another one again seeming like it never ends. Also from place to place some old and grand trees could be found, their leaves rustling under the rain's oppression.

Nero's eyes were getting lost in the multitude of Jewish Stars of David and Christian Crosses which were craved on the cracked stones (the boy started to think that this place was a cemetery where unidentified deceased people or relatives of very poor families were buried, otherwise how else would two religions mix? Nero wondered not too grimly, more likely with a child's curiosity, if he'll end up in a similar place, but he did not dwell too much on this idea.), not being able to believe how big the graveyard was ("_So many lonely people I see…Or many people who more exactly died alone…_"). Trying to push all those thoughts aside, Nero concentrated on the still lingering demonic aura and followed it until he could see something in the distance: Under a shriveled oak tree, a large demon was standing. His glare was directed to a tomb near by, the grave resting peacefully under the tree's shadow and protection. Nero couldn't comprehend what the creature was doing! Staying like that and idly looking at some random stone which more than sure held no meaning to him was absolutely odd and unusual.

The demon had a spiky structure looking as if his body had been made out of sharp and hard rocks under which lava was replacing blood. The "skin" was all dark having a vague hue of bluish ash excepting some areas: the creature's chest was split open by a large red-orange stain looking like the boiling surface of a sun, its ramification spreading in different directions. The demon's claws were dangerously red, cutting the air just by standing still and his wings were extremely big, on their interior thousands of irregular lines vibrating with vitality. And as if those weren't enough, the "thing" had a long and thick tail which seemed to be a copy of the spine in large proportions that came out from the thoracic era of the back, ending with a spear like head. Also a layer of tough bone was enveloping his neck and forming a semi-lunar structure around the back of the head and temples giving the impression that no human-made weapon could ever injure this devil. And so that the demonic image could be complete, from the supposed foe's frontal skull zone, two strong horns were arising with a little corrugated form towards the dark sky.

Nero took his time to analyze the demon, not being able to shake off the odd feeling his heart was baring. There was something about the monster that made the boy's soul tremble not with fear but with excitement…

He wondered if the creature was feeling his presence because he was pretty close to it (the boy stood all this time hidden behind a tree). So as a test, Nero aimed Blue Rose at the enemy and shot a few times. The bullets hit the demon in the semi-lunar bone but ricocheted, barely scratching its surface. Of course as a result the beast turned its head in Nero's direction.

Now that his whereabouts had been discovered the boy came from behind the tree bearing his usual pissed and bored glare. With a cocky voice he started speaking:

'Did you came to cry for someone pal? Or are you just proud to have killed that person?'

The devil's burning red eyes gave Nero a slightly piercing glare but soon after he raised one eyebrow at him.

'What? Don't feeling like chatting with me? Because if that's so, then we can get straight to the fighting part.'

This time the demon turned fully towards the young hunter and crossed the hands over his chest as if trying to say to Nero that he was no big threat to him. Of course Nero being the type which gets angry fast he was already clenching his teeth in annoyance thinking at how it will be best to torture the enemy.

'Fine you fuck-shit. Let's see what you got.' Nero pulled Red Queen and attacked fiercely the demon, but his enemy did not move, instead he used the tail to block the sword.

'Hey, that's not cool at all!'

The devil smiled showing his dangerous gray teeth and for the first time spoke. His voice had a sharp but in the same time deep vibration which inflicted damage on Nero's balance, making him see double:

'Shouldn't kids like you be trick or treating now?'

It was Nero's turn to raise one slender eyebrow.

'Well you seem to be lonely and missing a costume…so I guess I have some time TO WASTE!' The demon growled after that putting an enormous strength in his tail and throwing Nero in a tree, the old oak's wood almost breaking in half. The boy didn't even get the chance to pull himself together because in the next second he could feel steel-like material encircling around his ankle: obviously it was his enemy's tail that pulled the boy up and kept him hanging.

'The flesh of a human cub…that would be one healthy feast.'

'Screw you!'

Nero put the gun right at the demon's eye and shoot, black blood gushing out. With pleasure Nero had caught the glimpse of surprise on the other's face but couldn't smile for long because he found himself thrown into a funeral stone. And this time he really wasn't feeling like getting up. So he didn't. All of a sudden the heavy sadness which Nero forgot for several moments came back at him. Who knows? One or more good hits in the head may have this kind of result! Any other way, the hunter knew he should be getting up and continue fighting or else this place will become his eternal tomb as well. In an attempt to do so Nero closed his eyes trying to regain fully consciousness but in the moment he opened them he saw the demon landing on top of him bringing down with the large wings a cold wind. Because of the dizziness he had no time to move so Nero ended up being caught between the other's legs.

'Fuck off or else I'll shoot your other eye too!' screamed the boy pointing Blue Rose at his enemy. On the gun, drops of blood from the other's injured eye started to fall but of course in an instant the rain was washing them away. The demon simply shook his wings in annoyance and made a growl as if Nero's threat irritated him.

'What? You think I won't?' said the young hunter hating when his enemies weren't answering back. 'Or maybe you're just very confident in your healing speed. Any other way, get the FUCK OFF!'

Nero knew that it was just about the right time to use his devil bringer but there was something that kept the boy from doing that. He was rather curious on his foe's next action. Will the demon back off or as it was more to be expected he'll attack Nero? It didn't really matter for the young hunter, because death was never an option for him no matter what!

Instead the unbelievable happened. The devil used his tail to caress Nero's chin and the boy flinched at the somehow gentle touch wondering what got into the other. But when he looked closer at his enemy's grin, the white-haired boy realized that the thing above him gave off a familiar air. Too familiar. Then Nero remembered the question his enemy said a while ago: _"Shouldn't kids like you be trick or treating now?"_

'DANTE?' the boy shouted outraged and slightly confused praying that it had been just his imagination and the creature above him wasn't the man he looked for.

'Jackpot.' answered the semi-demon crushing down Nero's hopes.

'You must be FUCKING SHITING WITH ME!'

Dante got off the boy and then transformed back into his human form, finally that continuous pressure which made Nero's lungs to feel heavy dissipating from the air, together with the teen's mood.

'Well, instead of shouting you could have said a "hello" ya know?' said Dante looking down at the other.

But Nero didn't paid attention to the older hunter's words looking from the ground at the man's injured eye. Instead of the usual pale blue eye, under the left eyebrow there was a gruesome hole-like wound from which blood kept running. Then anger started creeping in his head.

'What the hell is WRONG WITH YOU, DANTE?' he screamed, in the same time getting up.

'What do you mean?'

'Why didn't you told me from the beginning that is was you? If I knew then we could have avoided this useless fight!'

'You seemed like needing a little…wrangle, so I gave it to you.' answered Dante giving the young boy an innocent smile.

'You're SICK! Did you know that? Besides, look where you're so called "wrangle" got us! I shot your freaking eye! Does it feels good idiot?'

'Well, I can't say yes, but I had worse injuries…"

'You-….AGHH-ouch!' Nero's shout of frustration transformed into a loud whimper, the boy having the impression that his spine almost broke into many fragments.

'Oi, are you okay kid?' asked Dante coming closer to the boy which right now was supporting the palms against his femurs.

'What the fuck do you think! Do I look good after being thrown around… by you?'

'Yeah… about that, I'm sorry kid, but let's just say that I wasn't in such good mood either. I've exaggerated a little.' replied Dante in an apologetic tone that gave off guilt and melancholy.

'You have a jacked up notion of "little" old man.' said Nero annoyed, slowly straightening his back.

'Hey, I'm really sorry.'

'Right…'

Nero didn't felt like swallowing more excuses, being almost incapable of even continuing the talk with the older devil hunter. Now the white-haired boy was regretting the fact he went after Dante. "_I should have remained in Fortuna City. But why must I be so stupid and give so many chances to him? How many times must he disappoint me so I will realize that he will never…never…wait. Where am I trying to get?_"

'But kid, what in the God's name are you doing here?'

'Huh?' Nero raised his eyes at the other waiting for the phrase to be repeated because once again his entire attention went on his thoughts instead on Dante's words.

'I've asked: what are you doing here?'

'Agh…well, I've felt a weird demonic aura and followed it, in the end arriving here.'

'You sensed that, I mean my "aura" from Fortuna City?'

'…Why do you care anyway?'

'It doesn't make sense. It's too far away.'

'Oh really? Maybe you're power stinks so badly that even if I where in Siberia I would smell it. How about that?'

'Now that's a mean joke! So leave it aside because I know that you were here in town. I may emanate a little too much energy but not so that all the "Siberia" to know.'

For a moment there was silence between the two, Dante waiting patiently for Nero to recognize the obvious. In the meantime the boy was chewing his lip trying to find a plausible excuse which was unfortunately inexistent.

'Fine… You are right. I was here, in town…' the boy eventually said defeated.

'Okay. Now comes the second question. Why?'

'Oh, you want to play the interrogatory game? Fine, let's do this! What are YOU doing in this cemetery and what was with… that demonic form?'

'Well, I can have any "demonic form" that I choose… And before questioning me around you should start the answering.'

'What? Now we have rules? Sorry old man, I don't do those!' exclaimed Nero which started to realize the worthless direction in which their talk went.

'Hmm…You came after me right?' asked the half-devil all of a sudden. The boy opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have the chance to do so because Dante continued:

'In that case, kid, you should have waited at my shop, because now you're all wet. And youngsters like yourself aren't too strong against coldness.'

Nero curled his lips in a faint but cynical smile, adding with annoyance:

'What? Is there something you didn't want me to see? Is it that form of yours or maybe…' Nero started walking until he reached a grave. But the older man did not paid attention to where the boy was going. He was more preoccupied to observe Nero's limping steps and listen to his involuntary low whimpers. The man could not stop himself from admitting that the kid had a very alluring form even in this state. But of course his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the spot that Nero chose to point at with one icy-blue claw.

'Isn't this where you were standing, Dante? Or no, let me correct that. Isn't this the funeral stone at which you were staring so intensely?'

After he heard the entire question, the man looked towards the indicated object slowly trying to smile nonchalantly.

'Well?' continued the boy.

'Well what kid?'

'What in the devil's name where you doing?'

Dante crossed his arms and tried to give a fast answer but no lie came into his head. "_Now he won't believe me no matter I say…_"

'Why do you want to know so much kid?'

'Because you want to keep it a secret no matter what.'

'That it's not an answer! What are they teaching you at school these days?'

'Stop trying to evade the situation by putting in a joke. It might work in other circumstances but not with me!'

'Ohhh. Is that so? Are you something special or what?'

'I…' started Nero but continued the phrase in his head "…_thought or better said hoped to be someONE special…But how would you think at such a not yourself-implied term._"

'Kid, you're always stopping from speaking your mind. Is there something wrong?'

Nero suddenly laughed ironically and spoke with false amusement:

'No. I'm just trying to be nice, but with an asshole like you…there is no place for such things.'

'Really? Then please do continue your previous words…kid.' replied Dante while looking at Ebony.

'There is nothing left to continue. At least not from my part. On the other hand you should really start explaining.'

'Hey, it's Halloween! Maybe I've felt like getting in the spirit of this holiday and scare some children!'

'What would some children do in a cemetery?'

'You tell me.'

'No, you tell me whose grave this is.'

Dante raised his face and gave Nero a rather peculiar glare, the boy not knowing what to make of it. He felt completely unarmed as the man continued to stare at him with that facial expression, not to mention that Nero was starting to feel guilty by the second as he watched Dante's bleeding eye. Almost involuntarily he forgot the conversation's real purpose and said:

'I'm sorry for shooting you.'

'Neah, it's okay.' Dante smiled and turned with his back at the other. 'You didn't know it was me…'

'But you did.' Nero replied with a tinge of bitterness, making his elder to sigh.

'Well I told ya, you seemed in the mood for some-'

'Dante.' The boy simply cut off the other's words, suddenly feeling like he had enough. 'I'm going back. It's obvious that we're done talking.'

No. There were actually more things to say than there were graves in that cemetery but what use if no one stays and listens. As he answered, Nero felt heart broken. Truly heart broken. Initially he planed to start and scream at Dante until the man will give up and answer all his questions but…forget it. Why chase something that does not exist?

Wait. Was he chasing something?

Did it matter now?

Yes.

….no, of course not.

Then? What was he supposed to do? Return to Fortuna City just like that?

Well, this sounded the most logical thing to do at the moment.

So those being put into account, Nero started walking away giving up on any kind of argument. His steps were but stopped, as Dante turned and caught the boy's hood.

'Come on kid, don't act like that.'

'Wow, I am amazed you even bothered to move.'

'Pff, are you trying to say I'm a cold person? 'Cause I'm actually the very rare and warm fluffy type…'

'Dante, did you've send me that empty piece of paper, yes or not?'

'Why do you-'

'Dante!' Nero exclaimed, as if trying to say that he did not needed evasive questions as answers.

'What do you want me to say?'

'Isn't it obvious? The truth!'

'Kid…the truth usually bites. Trust me on that.'

'Are you trying to tell me something, give me some subliminal hints? Because I'm having hard time understanding them!'

Nero's powder blue gaze rested on the other's face. He could notice Dante's injured eye starting to regenerate and was glad to see that the man didn't seem to be in pain. Also the rain was constantly washing the dark blood away leaving the wound clean.

'Why can't I be an exception?' he asked.

'And by that you mean?'

'To tell me…everything.'

'Are you telling me everything?'

'I can't believe you are doubting me! You are such a hypocrite!'

"_But he is right…After all I didn't tell him why I cam here…Agh, it's meaningless anyway."_

'I think I have my reasons.'

'None of this worth my efforts. I'm leaving.'

The rain started to slowly loose it's intensity but the two devil hunters weren't paying attention to the environment, each having different storms going inside their hearts.

Dante actually wanted to confess that he truly intended to send a letter to Nero but didn't know what to lay on the deadly white paper before him, therefore he choose to let it blank, hoping that the boy will just…get it by himself? Anyway it prove itself to be a bad idea…

Also, Dante wanted to say that under that gravestone stood his very mother but to what good? Life was grim enough.

And the demonic form…He didn't plan it. Deep in his soul, a mixture between ill-will, sorrow, regret unleashed the worse of his powers. Maybe it was a call as well. A call towards his twin. His subconscious somehow had thought that if he took the form of a very powerful demon, Vergil will feel it and come. Come from wherever he was.

Silly, stupid hopes which Dante did not wish to share to the vivacious kid. Those were things which belonged to a very dark past and children should never be left to dwell in it, not to mention that it had nothing to do with his mercurial existence.

But now thinking about it, it was a little funny, this thing named irony. He wanted Vergil and instead he got Nero. Did he felt disappointed?

Not really, just a little sad because Dante really missed his brother but truth to be told…he missed Nero too.

'Kid.'

Nero raised an eyebrow getting himself ready to receive another annoying remark. But it didn't come. Instead:

'You're really bad at those kind of things.'

'What things exactly?'

'You shouldn't have bothered to come here for my sorry-ass.'

'I can definitely agree with that.' Nero was starting to loose his patience.

'So, let's redo things. Nice and smooth. This time there will be no fight and demonic appearances included. How does that sounds?' Dante placed his palm over the other's head and ruffled his hair.

'Promising….I suppose.'

'You don't sound convinced. But that's okay, 'cause look what we're going to do. You will return to Fortuna City.'

Nero gave the other an infuriated glare and was ready to let out an imprecation, but he was interrupted.

'And this time **I** will come after you.'

It would have been nicer and more comforting if a wind would have swelled the trees' colorful leaves and cover the whispers from Nero's mind. But this didn't happen. Everything remained still, indifferent and so the boy felt more alone than never. Alone in making a very important choice.

The rain stopped completely, its disappearance transforming the silence into a blatant obstacle.

'Nero, aren't you going to say something?'

Dante's left eye had almost completely healed, only the iris remaining to be remade. For now the orb bore a dingy light cyan.

It was truly mesmerizing.

'I'll be waiting in Fortuna City.'

'Where? No wait, don't answer that, I'll find you by myself.'

'But what if you won't come?'

'Next time we meet, I'll stay still and let you shoot my other eye too. Haha doesn't that sounds good?'

'Deal.' replied Nero with a wanna-be sly smile, which came out more like an affectionate snicker. 'Oh and also take this.'

The boy searched for the candy from his pocket and gave it to the other man.

'A candy?' Dante took it with a questioning facial expression.

'When you were in that… "form" you looked sad, I think… Anyway just cheer up old man. Halloween is supposed to be fun.' Nero said despite the fact that he didn't believe his own words.

'Well this is neat but I'm a grown up. Sweets are sometimes not enough to cheer me up ya know.'

'What do you want me to do?' Nero's question sounded sincere even though he tried to pretend to be indifferent or maybe pissed. And this made Dante to truly smile.

His eye was starting to catch color as he replied:

'See you in Fortuna City, kid.'

Nero choose to believe those words. And not only that but to wage all his feelings on this short line.

It all came down to this, whether this love was true or did not exist, it was Dante's responsibility to affirm it.

The two parted without even realizing how alike their thoughts were. As Nero swore to give his all to Dante if the man will do as promised, the other devil hunter decided right then to put his heart in front of Nero when the time to do so will come.

* * *

_The pictures which were of help : _

http:/ /www. mangafox. com/ manga/ devil_may_cry /v01 /c001 /9. html (graveyard)

http:/ /www .mangafox. com/ manga/ devil_may_cry / v01/ c001 /10. html (graveyard)

http:/ /i130. photobucket. com/ albums/ p276/ Kataomi/ DMC/ dantetheterror. jpg?t=1288436031 (Dante demon form)

_*remove blank spaces for the links to work_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
